Overly Dramatic Girls, Boxers, and Ceremonies
by mjxoxo
Summary: Overly Dramatic Girls, Boxers, and Ceremonies. These are the things that bring Jack and Kim together. One-shot!


**HIIIIII its MJXOXO! Im here with another one-shot and I know I should be updating on A Kick Fanfic but I'm having a really bad case of writers block so if you have any suggestions or ideas tell me in a review or PM me. Also vote on my poll on my profile! BTW they are about 16-17 years old in this fanfic. On with the one-shot!**

_**KACRAWFORD has logged on**_

_**JAKARATEKID has logged on**_

_**THESWAGMASTER has logged on**_

_**FALAFELSRMYLIFE has logged on**_

_** has logged on**_

JAKARATEKID: hey guys

KACRAWFORD: ahem

JAKARATEKID: and Kim

THESWAGMASTER: yo

: salutations

THESWAGMASTER: Milton English

KACRAWFORD: it means "hi" you idiot

FALAFELSRMYLIFE: hi

KACRAWFORD: no comment

JAKARATEKID: …

KACRAWFORD: ugh! Fine hi

JAKARATEKID: thank u

THESWAGMASTER: sup everyone

FALAFELSRMYLIFE: eating mah falafels! :D

: talking to Julie about the SATs

KACRAWFORD: nothing…

JAKARATEKID: pissed off

THESWAGMASTER: KIM!

FALAFELSRMYLIFE: KIM!  
: KIM!

KACRAWFORD: Jesus Christ WHAT!?

: whatd u do 2 Jack this time?

JAKARATEKID: guys its not her fault! Some dipshit keeps breaking in to my locker and steals my freaking boxers n im running low!

THESWAGMASTER: that's not cool man! Wonder wat happened to em….

KACRAWFORD: hahahahahaha omfg Jack you seriously haven't figured it out yet!

JAKARATEKID: figured wat out kimmy?

: 5,4,3,2,1

KACRAWFORD: DON'T CALL ME THAT! Now im not gonna tell u so ha!

JAKARATEKID: PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

KACRAWFORD: nope

FALAFELSRMYLIFE: 5,4,3,2,1

KACRAWFORD: urgh! Fine! U no the group of overly dramatic girls from the drama club that stare at u b4 1st period n during lunch?

JAKARATEKID: the group with Donna Tobin, Heather Clarke, the girl that looks like Katy Perry, and the girls 96% plastic?

THESWAGMASTER: yo who else looks at u like they wanna eat u

JAKARATEKID: …

KACRAWFORD: Jerry I am so proud of you 4 finally being logical! N yeah Jack them

JAKARATEKID: so wat bout them

KACRAWFORD: u no those plaid bracelets they wear

JAKARATEKID: yeah…

KACRAWFORD: where do u think they came from!

JAKARATEKID: idk the cute store or something how should ik im just trying to find out what happened to my boxers

: Jack think!

FALAFELSRMYLIFE: oh I get it!

JAKARATEKID: now I get it…

THESWAGMASTER: I still don't get it

: youll learn wen ur older Jerry

JAKARATEKID: I bet imma regret asking this but how do they even…. U no?

KACRAWFORD: they pick these sticks and the girl with the shortest stick gets the "good" part and the one with the longest stick gets the elastic band at the top. Everyone else gets the in between of the boxers

JAKARATEKID: ….

: funny how u no that Kim

FALAFELSRMYLIFE: yeah that's true… something's fishy

THESWAGMASTER: true dat yo!

KACRAWFORD: ewwwwww no! I was dragged along 2 a ceremony when I joined the drama club 4 extra credit in participation

JAKARATEKID: ceremony?

KACRAWFORD: yeah ur in a circle with scented candles all aroun people get chosen to do the sticks then they cut up ur boxers in to 6 bracelets

THESWAGMASTER: have u ever been chosen Kim

FALFELSRMYLIFE: I gotta hear this

: oh dear…

JAKARATEKID: im scared now!

KACRAWFORD: hell nah the girls there despised me bc im best friends with Jack

JAKARATEKID: we're sparring partners that doesn't mean we're best friends Kimmy

KACRAWFORD: hurtful… no wonder half of my closet is filled with ur junk, out the window they go Jackie!

JAKARATEKID: NOOOOO KIM! I was being sarcastic!

_**KACRAWford has logged off**_

: good luck Jack bit I have to go Julie's coming over bye guys

_** has logged off**_

THESWAGMASTER: ur screwed man but I gtg 2 me n Grace r goin to da mall JERRY OUT! PEACE!

JAKARATEKID: gee thx 4 the advice bye

THESWAGMASTER: no probs

_**THESWAGMASTER has logged off**_

FALAFELSRMYLIFE: I agree with jerry dude but I gotta go im running low on my falafels

_**FALAFELSRMYLIFE has logged off**_

JAKARATEKID: here I am… all alone…

_**JAKARATEKID has logged off**_

Kim's POV

I can't believe he said that to me! "we're sparring partners that doesn't mean we're best friends Kimmy" that literally broke my heart in to a million pieces. I'm not sure if I like Jack as more than a friend or whatever we are but when I see him I get butterflies in my stomach and I blush every time he compliments me and I get easily embarrassed when he catches me looking in to his beautiful chocolate brown eyes- _Kim stop! For all we know he could be talking behind your back after what he said to you! _Oh shut up! Oh great now I'm talking to my conscience like some freak! I started throwing Jack's stuff from my closet into a pile close to my window. I start throwing things out my window one by one and then I heard an "OW!" by an unknown voice, turns out I hit him in the head with Jack's Bobby Wasabi action figure he left here a few days ago. "SORRY!" I scream out the window. I keep throwing things out of my window and then I hear a voice much too common that I could hear it out anywhere. It's Jack. I don't want to talk to him so I close my window but I struggle to get the last bit of it pushed down and then a hand stops me. Jack climbed the pole next to my window and stopped me from closing my window so that he could come in. He comes in and I turn around and cross my arms. "Kim…. I swear I was being sarcastic I would never try to hurt you." He says to me. Honestly I was touched by his words but Kim Crawford doesn't give in this easily! I keep my back turned to him. "I'm sorry" he says to me. I still don't give in. He comes from behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder but doesn't turn me around. "Look, Kim I didn't know you would care this mu-fghfh!" I cut him off by whipping around and smashing my lips on his. He was caught off guard but eventually kissed back. We parted and he asked "What was that for?" I look him in the eyes "To shut you up from apologizing so many times." HE smirked "I knew you had q crush on me all along!" He says feeling a like a king. I shake my head "Shut up and kiss me you cocky fool." I say and we happily connect our lips back together.

**How was it? This is my first one-shot where I use IMing in. Tell me what you think and make sure to read my other stories! Also leave suggestions for A Kick Fanfic and vote on my poll! Thank U! BYEEEEEEEEZZZ **


End file.
